


霸道總裁的初戀情人

by archery_shampoo, BiteFirst



Series: 台灣霸總辦公室 [3]
Category: LCK RPS, League of Legends Pro Players, League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, SK Telecom T1, T1 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archery_shampoo/pseuds/archery_shampoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/BiteFirst
Relationships: Kim "Canna" Chang-dong/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok, 金彰東/李相赫
Series: 台灣霸總辦公室 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871047
Kudos: 6





	霸道總裁的初戀情人

1.

金彰東踏進公司的那一天，辦公室的目光全都集中在他身上。

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

哇來了小鮮肉！

超帥！！！

我要跟他要電話！！！

李相浩不用看都知道眾人又在發瘋，他平靜地讓彰東跟大家自我介紹。

金彰東充滿朝氣的跟大家打招呼。

「大家好，我還是新人，請多多指教。希望可以表現得越來越好。」

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

超有禮貌的小鮮肉！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

李相浩決定把金彰東留在原地自生自滅，他很忙。

但他的磨難還沒結束。

他飄進李相赫辦公室的時候，發現李相赫在發呆。

李相赫從來不發呆，他要嘛在思考怎麼把對手壓在地上十字固定，要嘛忙著解決客戶亂七八糟的問題。

但他現在，在發呆。

「怎麼了嗎，老闆。」李相浩決定直接發問。

「你有他的履歷嗎？」李相赫像是突然醒來一樣，眨了眨眼，指著辦公室裡的彰東問。

不是你選進來的嗎，李相浩在內心吐槽。

吐槽歸吐槽，他還是把履歷拿出來了。

「這你都看過啦。」李相浩還是忍不住補了一句。

李相赫跟他對視了一眼，李相浩裝沒事就去裝水了。

結果，李相浩一直沒看到那份履歷回到自己桌上。

2.

新人畢竟需要時間上軌道，李相浩還是忙得像個陀螺。

有一天居然是朴辰成在門口，可憐巴巴地滑手機等他下班。

李相浩終於下班，看著差點睡著的男朋友，開心地從沙發上跳起來、甩著車鑰匙準備送他回家，牆上時鐘都已經晚上九點，內心終於下了一個決定：要讓金彰東趕快獨立上軌道，ASAP。

隔天李相赫正在用一個公式極端複雜的EXCEL檔案看數據，不知道動了什麼，整個檔案的數字怎樣就是合不起來。

李相赫平時是會自己慢慢解決這種技術問題的人，但李相浩認為不可以錯失這個展現新人能力的大好機會，提議讓彰東幫忙。

李相赫不置可否地點點頭。

襯衫捲到袖口，看起來剛幫行銷部搬了十箱文件的金彰東走進來，朝氣蓬勃地打了招呼。

「你幫老闆看一下這個檔案？不會很難的。」李相浩若無其事地說。

然後下一秒事情就超出了他的控制。

只見金彰東走到相赫身旁，俯身去看螢幕，右手竟然直接按在相赫握著滑鼠的手背上。

李相赫直勾勾的盯著他看，兩人靠得很近，但金彰東正直到眼裡只有EXCEL公式。

李相浩差點要把新人過肩摔。最後他還是忍住了，不是因為他摔不動彰東，而是李相赫看起來並沒有被嚇到。

他的眼神閃爍著奇異的光輝，像是發現了什麼新奇的人事物－－人生中未曾接觸過，吸引著他一探究竟。

「這樣就好了！」彰東三兩下修好公式，愉快地對兩人說。

李相浩簡單的交代了他幾件其他任務，目送他步伐輕快地離開。

他轉身調侃李相赫：「他力氣很大吧？所以你才沒辦法揮開。」

「……嗯。」李相赫敷衍地回答，仍然凝視著被摸過的手背。

不會吧，李相浩想。

廣告界秘書圈有個鐵打的共識，那就是要李相赫談戀愛，除非太陽從西邊出來。

隔天他進辦公室，彰東很認真的在跟相赫講故鄉的事情，兩人又越靠越近，李相浩直接一百八十度迴轉，先去布置會議室。

一直以來，他都很難想像跟李相赫聊任何關於戀愛的話題，但李相浩內心再清楚不過，他很快就要面對這個現實了。

李相赫要談戀愛了。

3.

金彰東正要下班的時候，突然接到朴辰成的電話。

「彰東你今天晚上有事嗎？」

「沒有，怎麼了嗎？」

「電話裡不好說…..我讓司機去接你，你來就知道了。」

等到金彰東抵達目的地，他才發現是那種高級到會員人數可能只有個位數的私人俱樂部。

朴辰成和李相浩站在門口，臉色都不是很好看。

再走近一點，他注意到兩人正努力把另一個人擋在旋轉門裡。

「不要攔我！誰讓他喝成這樣的，我一定要宰了他們！」

「董事，真的是老闆自己不小心把香檳拿成高粱酒的。」朴辰成在一旁陪笑。

「不可能！相赫怎麼可能會拿錯！」卡在門裡面的人憤怒地吼叫。

如果不是氣得表情扭曲的話，正均董事其實是個大帥哥，金彰東想。

李相浩看到他出現，鬆了一口氣，把一張磁卡跟車鑰匙交給他：

「來，老闆家的鑰匙。」

「老闆家？」金彰東疑惑地問。

「相赫他…..喝醉了，但他不是故意的，」李相浩平靜地解釋，「他不會發什麼酒瘋，你把他扔在床上就可以回家了。就跟照顧喝醉的大學生一樣。」

「我們還要對付後面的老人家，麻煩你了。」朴辰成補了一句。

但他看起來很享受和李相浩一起擋著旋轉門這件事。

「喔，好。」金彰東摸摸頭答應了。

李相赫躺在一旁高級轎車裡的後座，睡得很沉，身上蓋著李相浩的外套。

金彰東從來沒開過BMW，被操縱自如、加速沒有一點遲滯的高級轎車深深吸引，直到抵達郊區的豪宅大門，幾位管家模樣的人迎上前來，他才想起來自己今天是有任務的。

「李總的朋友已經打過電話了，車子我們接手就可以了。」管家A對他說。

「需要什麼幫忙的話，直接撥對講機到管理室就可以，我們24小時有人在。」管家B說。

不過他們沒有要幫忙金彰東移動李相赫的意思。

李相赫可能真的很醉了，金彰東喊好幾次都沒有醒，他只好攙著老闆進電梯。

好不容易抵達目的地，金彰東小心翼翼的鬆開手，把李相赫放在深藍色的床單上，蓋上薄薄的毯子，這才靜下心來舉目四顧。

李相赫的家非常豪華，挑高的天花板，三公尺高的落地窗，還有客廳一塵不染的三角琴、搭配精巧的裝潢和家具，都像是連續劇裡才有的擺設。

也許是當老闆的生活太忙，屋子裡一點生活的氣息都沒有，只有穿衣鏡旁的書桌上擺著幾隻沒收起來的錶，鑲嵌的鑽石在燈光下閃著寂寞的光輝。

金彰東晃到空蕩蕩的廚房裝了一杯水回來放在床頭櫃上，走到床尾幫李相赫把皮鞋和襪子脫下來收好，再把壓皺的西裝外套和領帶掛起來。

他從衣櫃裡找了最像睡衣的運動服，解開李相赫的襯衫釦子幫他換衣服。在他解開皮帶的時候，李相赫稍微睜開了眼睛，金彰東安撫地說：「我快換完了，你睡吧。」

李相赫輕聲問：「相浩？」

「我不是相浩喔，是彰東。」金彰東一邊摺衣服一邊說，「相浩讓我過來的。」

等到金彰東收好衣服再回到床邊時，他已經又睡著了。

金彰東凝視著睡著的老闆，心裡只覺得今天真是瘋狂的一天。

4.

金彰東隔天進辦公室的時候，發現大家都一臉無精打采。

「昨天報的案子被打槍了嗎？」他同情地問。

「沒有，案子都過了，」行銷部的職員有氣無力地回答，「只是今天老闆心情不好。」

金彰東天真地問：「老闆也會心情不好？」

「會啊，老闆也是人嘛。」

金彰東點點頭，覺得這句話很有道理。

他走進李相赫辦公室送文件的時候還在思索這句話，壓根沒注意到李相赫靠著牆站在門後，他剛跨進來就乾淨俐落的把用腳一勾，把門關上了。

金彰東就這樣和老闆獨處一室，四目相對。

「昨天是你送我回去？」李相赫突然問。

彰東覺得他的表情和平時沒有什麼不同，只是語氣很冷。

「對，我只待了一下就回去了。」他如實回答。

「你什麼都沒做？」李相赫的語氣彷彿又降了十度。

「什麼意思……？」彰東困惑地問。

「你為什麼什麼都沒做？」

「我要做什麼？」

金彰東快速回想昨天的待辦清單有沒有遺漏事項。

都惹老闆生氣了，肯定是很嚴重的錯誤，但金彰東什麼都想不起來，還覺得昨天的自己做得非常好。

昨天下午，可是李相赫親口對他說：「彰東，做得好。」怎麼一天不到就讓他這麼憤怒？

眼見金彰東一臉疑惑與無辜交錯的神情，李相赫轉而看向窗外，深呼吸一口氣後直接離開辦公室，徒留他自己摸不著頭緒。

李相赫冷硬的背影像是在說：你這傢伙自己想一輩子吧。

「……相浩。」金彰東終於抓到一根浮木，詢問推門而入的人，「我做錯了什麼，可以告訴我嗎？為什麼老闆那麼生氣？」

這個人怎麼比窗外那棵樹還直。李相浩面無表情地想，心裡翻白眼。

「我不清楚。」

金彰東知道老闆生氣的源頭了，就是他，還拖了整個辦公室的人下水，心裡非常過意不去，一整天都在思考這個問題，下班了也不放過自己。

這樣下去不是辦法。

金彰東認為他得求助於有經驗的前輩們，才能修正自己的錯誤。可能就是他太菜了，犯了一些最基本的失誤，白癡到李相赫連罵都不想罵，讓金彰東自己參悟。

「是因為我什麼都沒做嗎？」金彰東撐著下巴，擠得臉鼓鼓的，「我應該主動做些什麼？」

文友贊再喝了一口咖啡，掩飾內心的激動：「我們一步一步確認，你說你昨天送老闆回家？」

「對。」金彰東掰手指回想，「到家的時候我怎樣都叫不醒他，只好扶著他上樓。」

「老闆一直都喝醉沒醒？」

「我幫他解皮帶的時候有醒來，好像以為我是相浩。」金彰東愁眉苦臉，「我明明有跟他報備我是彰東啊。」

「……咳咳咳……」文友贊差點把咖啡潑到白襯衫上面，但是他管不了那麼多了，「你幫老闆換衣服？」

「對啊。」金彰東正色，「我發誓我都在注意老闆的狀況，沒有亂看也沒有亂動老闆家裡的東西。」

文友贊對著桌上的起司蛋糕發出了靈魂的質問：金彰東，你知道戀愛兩個字怎麼寫嗎？

嗯，什麼都沒做所以老闆生氣了。

多沒邏輯的事情用愛去解釋，瞬間邏輯充分了起來。真是太棒了。

「原來是這樣，我知道了。」文友贊面露憐憫：「我會再幫你想想怎麼補救，如果找不到原因就直接跟老闆賠罪吧。」

他接著補充：「你要不要去問問看辰成？老闆今天有跟他開會，說不定有跟他說什麼，他應該可以給你意見。」

金彰東感激得不行：「好，謝謝你，之後再請你吃飯！」

不用，你能攻略李相赫就好，我非常欣賞你，金彰東同學。

文友贊一邊打開群組昭告天下新賭盤開始，一邊欣慰地目送正直好青年離開。

5.

朴辰成一如往常掛著大大的笑臉跨進總裁辦公室準備開會。

「老闆，今天也有好消息－－嗚喔！」

一支亮晃晃的飛鏢擦過他臉前，直直釘在貼滿對手業績的牆壁上。

李相赫坐在辦公椅上，手邊一整盤看起來剛開鋒的飛鏢，朴辰成看得背脊發涼。

他記得相浩跟他提過，李相赫學生時代是各大酒吧的飛鏢比賽冠軍。

李相浩也警告過他，只要李相赫在辦公室裡把飛鏢拿出來，那就絕對不要跟他講話。

你回去想辦法把業績拉個五倍十倍都比較實際，李相浩聳聳肩說。

……可是明天要簽主約了，不跟老闆報告不行啊。朴辰成憂愁地想。

行銷總監就是夾在客戶和老闆中間的夾心餅乾，兩面不是人。他跟那些砸在水泥牆上箭頭受損的飛鏢一樣無辜。

「老闆，我們今天要討論明天的主約……請問要現在開始嗎？」

朴辰成臉上仍然帶著微笑。

但他心裡只想拔足狂奔，或大喊相浩救我。

李相赫這次拿了兩支飛鏢，颼颼兩聲，都落在前一支飛鏢旁邊不遠的地方，好像無聲的嘲諷：叫破喉嚨也沒有人理你。

「說。」李相赫的語氣聽起來很可怕。

朴辰成從來沒看過這麼生氣的老闆。李相赫對屬下要求嚴格，但從不亂發脾氣，向來非常冷靜自持。

他不禁開始擔心，難道公司出了什麼天要塌下來的亂子？

朴辰成戰戰兢兢地報告合約內容，李相赫一邊擲飛鏢一邊聽，聽到報酬議價的時候終於停了下來。

「為什麼服務費只收價金的5%？」他問，眼神停留在滿目瘡痍的牆壁上，沒有看著朴辰成。

完了，朴辰成心想。

這數字是他隨手放的，沒有什麼特殊的理由。合約其他部分就弄得他們人仰馬翻了，這個小小的服務費費率他還真沒注意到。

「Generation和Dragon都漲價到10%了，為什麼要用5%呢？」李相赫還在追問，語氣冷若冰霜，「以我們的品質，需要降價跟那種公司搶嗎？」

朴辰成竭盡全力掰了模稜兩可的解答出來，然後對李相赫保證之後的所有合約都會從10%起跳。

他走出辦公室的時候幾乎要虛脫了，也不管現在是上班時間，踮起腳尖就朝李相浩的辦公室衝，彷彿後頭有隻猛獸追趕。

李相浩正在看文件，看到哭喪著臉的朴辰成，似乎一點都不意外：「怎麼了？你也被相赫罵了嗎？」

朴辰成聽到了關鍵字。

「也？今天是什麼日子，他心情這麼差啊？」

李相浩的眼神非常細微地飄移了一下：「我晚點會帶他去吃飯的，他今天到下午都還沒吃東西……」

原來是太忙血糖低嗎，朴辰成想。

朴辰成就這樣把因為服務費寫錯被釘在牆上的事情拋到腦後，又匆忙的回到行銷部的戰場去了。

6.

幾天之後，金彰東好不容易在下班時間逮到工作狂魔朴辰成。

雖然朴辰成有很高的機率拒絕他，但他必須鼓起勇氣。

有問有希望！專業的行銷總監一定會能給他很多幫助，金彰東滿懷期望地想，打開共用行事曆預訂了朴辰成一個小時的會議時間。

朴辰成的頭馬上從辦公室隔間後冒出來：「彰東，你要找我？」

「不好意思，不會麻煩你太久！」金彰東表現出一百二十萬分的歉意，「咖啡我請。」

「嗯……我今天的確沒有要加班啦，但是……」朴辰成摸出手機，「你等我一下。」

等什麼？金彰東基於禮貌，按捺住自己的好奇心沒問出來。

沒想到朴辰成直接對他說：「讓我報備一下。」然後自顧自地講起電話來，語氣溫柔。

「……嗯。我晚一點回去，你先吃飯，不用等我。」

金彰東頗意外地想：工作狂竟然也有另一半……？

不對，這樣想太失禮了。

金彰東眼觀鼻鼻觀心，等朴辰成講完電話，帶著他到那天請文友贊喝咖啡的甜點店。

金彰東鉅細靡遺地描述自己跟總裁當天的互動，還有總裁後來生氣的結果。李相赫決絕的背影他歷歷在目。

最後自認精準地作結：「問題一定是我沒做什麼，老闆才會那麼生氣。這個問題我應該要自己發現的，但我到現在都不知道自己做錯什麼……麻煩到你很抱歉。」

朴辰成五味雜陳地看一臉正直乖巧、準備接受前輩譴責模樣的金彰東。

原來那天老闆火氣超大的原因就在他面前。

他應該要生氣的，就是這個工作太認真的總裁助理，讓他無緣無故被颱風尾掃得驚心膽跳。

金彰東也該去飛鏢底下走幾回，體驗一下那種死裡逃生的快感。

但是，人生中就是不缺這個但是。嗅覺敏銳的朴辰成，在第一天入職就看穿文友贊和金康熙的朴辰成，好像發現了什麼不得了的事情。

朴辰成故作深思的模樣問：「你有跟老闆道歉了嗎？」

「欸，我？」金彰東愕然。

「你有放低姿態問他為什麼生氣，然後誠懇地說都是你的錯嗎？」

金彰東飛速回想自己當天的表現：「我問老闆說：『該做什麼？』老闆好像很生氣就出去了……」

可以說是糟糕透頂的答案，滿分一百分朴辰成會給負七。

金彰東第一百次後悔自己沒有在當下馬上道歉。

李相赫這種好老闆可說是可遇不可求，明明正在氣頭上也沒有對金彰東口出惡言甚至要他滾，他卻連道歉都不會。

「我覺得現在最好的做法，就是直接跟老闆道歉。」朴辰成語重心長地說，「既然想破頭都找不到答案，就直接問出考題的人吧？老闆也不是不講理的人。」

已經是第二位前輩告訴他去道歉了。

金彰東察覺自己在一些不重要的事情上糾結，反而忽略了最該關注的點。

他沒做什麼真的不重要，重要的是向老闆求解，讓李相赫知道他的態度，他願意繼續學習，拜託別開除他。

「好，我知道了。我明天就去跟老闆道歉。」金彰東拍拍臉頰打起精神，「如果老闆昨天心情不好有影響到你，那都是我的錯。對不起。」

朴辰成十分鐘前就算有那麼一點點生氣，現在看著金彰東純良的表情也氣消了。

反正是彰東請客，他毫不客氣的打包了兩個巧克力蛋糕，準備回家和相浩分享。

7.

李相赫在最後一份合約上仔細地蓋了章，擦去邊角多餘的印泥，把玉石材質的大小章收進檀木盒裡，抬頭看時間，才發現已經七點了。

辦公室裡沒有其他人，只有伺服器運轉的聲音，低微的嗡嗡響著。

李相赫並不喜歡加班。

他習慣把工作的時間劃分清楚，一切按照計畫來，如果有做不完的工作要留在公司處理，那就表示他的效率變差了。

然而，最近幾天他很常像現在這樣，埋首在隔天做也無礙的工作裡，直到腦袋累得難以思考，才踏著夜色回家。

他知道相浩在擔心他。

他不想讓相浩為自己操心，他和辰成才剛在一起，好好花時間經營一段關係是很重要的。

關係，情人，感情。

李相赫從不覺得這些是人生中必要的存在，他只在意那些他感興趣的事情。

例如廣告，例如事業，例如在每個月結算的時候，看著自家公司和對手的差距越拉越大，股價越走越高，那種滿意的成就感。

他習於站在一段舒適的距離外，對周遭的人事物投以恆久觀察的凝視，滿足於自己架構的世界裡。

他喜歡思考每個廣告作品背後的邏輯。廣告乍看之下是創意無限的產品，實際上背後的邏輯十分嚴謹，要歷經無數次的辯證錘鍊，才有讓觀眾目不轉睛的好作品。

人們總是說他冷漠。白手起家打造廣告公司，以及和競爭對手每天刀刀見血的激烈競爭，讓他把人性看得很透徹，比起那些虛偽的人際交流，他寧可把時間花在更有效率的事情上。

但彰東，彰東是不一樣的。

李相赫把文件鎖回抽屜，瞥見便條紙架旁邊的小小點心盒。

上面有彰東的手寫字：相浩說這家好吃！:)

好像是相浩無意中跟彰東提過，說他一忙就會不吃東西，自此彰東就時常買吃的給他。

李相赫偶爾邊看文件邊吃，不知不覺就把金彰東的關心全裝進肚子裡。金彰東窩在旁邊的椅子上，有時候會問他對點心的評價，他只會回答「還不錯」之類的單調評語，可是彰東聽到就會很高興，露出像暖陽一樣燦爛的笑容，說：「太好了，還好你喜歡。」

他看助理履歷的時候只是選了面試分數最高的人選，一開始還以為彰東是知名校系的學生。後來才知道他是半工半讀讀完私立大學的，以第一名畢業。

彰東說他喜歡找食品加工廠的工作，因為工廠會供餐。餐點都是品質很好的瑕疵品做的，在百貨公司裡賣得很貴，他可以吃免費的。

「找工作的時候，很多面試官好像覺得這樣讀書很可憐。但我沒有那種感覺，」彰東若有所思的說，「我不用拿家裡的錢，唸書唸累了就去打工，工作累了就睡個覺起來讀書，還蠻好的。」

金彰東對所有人都很好。他幫行銷部做簡報，幫會計部點現金跟結帳，每個人對他都有很高的評價。

不過，李相赫身為天生適合這一行的廣告人，對細微的感情表現十分敏銳。

他知道金彰東喜歡他。

專注的視線，一天天縮短的距離，搭在李相赫手腕上帶著薄繭的指尖，不經意的動作間流露出的溫柔。

李相赫是公司的掌舵人，他必須保持冷靜，無論遇到什麼挫折或突發狀況，他的恐懼、擔憂、不悅，都比不上公司優先的準則。長久以來，除了對相浩發牢騷，他早已習慣過著把個人情緒剝離隱藏的生活。

他只能小心的、不著痕跡地回應金彰東。

李相赫是金彰東的直屬上司，他這麼做，只會讓兩人間的關係更複雜。

可是他自私地不想推開金彰東。

廣告常用一條紅線來表達愛情，如果把他們之間的感情畫成那條線，那彰東已經遞出了他手中紅線的那一端，李相赫只需要點個頭、打個結，他們就會幸福。

但戀愛不是廣告劇本，李相赫想。當他開始在意一個人，思念一個人，他原本和工作一樣一絲不苟的生活，一下子多了好多要煩惱的事情。

那天早上醒來帶著宿醉的頭痛看手機，李相浩說是彰東送他回去的，他先是感到高興：金彰東果然是個可靠的人。

卻又馬上感到失落：他為什麼沒有留下來？

金彰東明明喜歡他，連衣服都幫他換了，為什麼沒有留下來陪他？

難道金彰東對他的感情，和他想的不一樣嗎？

當他忍不住直接問金彰東的時候，他的反應是困惑：我應該要做什麼嗎？

李相赫很悶，他不能直接說你應該要陪我，但為了這件事不高興，又感覺很幼稚。他懊惱的離開辦公室想靜一靜，回去的時候金彰東早就走了，李相赫接下來也沒有空檔去找他。

李相赫理性上知道，在這種膠著的狀況，他應該要跨出一步，把彰東往自己這邊拉過來。

可是他難以確定金彰東會不會又跑回去，甚至跑開了之後，就不回來了。

李相赫還在盯著彰東給他的點心盒發愁，突然聽到金彰東的聲音。

「啊，我看到他了。謝啦相浩。」

金彰東小跑步著出現在他的辦公室門前，一身便裝，看起來還像個學生，背著背包。李相赫不動聲色地把點心盒收進公事包，若無其事地看著他：「你不是休假？」

「呃，我……有東西忘了拿。」金彰東猶豫地說。

「你才沒有忘，」李相赫直直地看著他，「說吧，什麼事？我要回去了。」

他沒想到金彰東突然對他九十度鞠躬。

「對不起！」金彰東低著頭說，「都是我的錯，請你原諒我。」

李相赫愣了足足三秒才反應過來。

「你為什麼要道歉？」

金彰東立刻抬起頭。

「雖然不知道為什麼，但我好像讓你生氣了……對不起，過了這麼久才來道歉。」

李相赫又好氣又好笑，都不知道錯在哪，要怎麼道歉？

「我沒有在生氣啊。你不用道歉的。」

金彰東鬆了一口氣：「沒有嗎？沒有就好－－」

李相赫又有點不高興了。他這幾天的煩躁，就這一個道歉哪夠抵銷。

「有，但是－－」

金彰東睜著大眼睛等他繼續講。

全公司的人被李相赫叫到辦公室念，都只會一臉恨不得趕快脫離這個地獄的淒慘表情，沒看過這麼期待被罵的。

李相赫快要沒力氣繼續板著一張臉了。金彰東好好道個歉，為什麼可以弄得這麼好笑。

「算了，我明天再跟你講。不是什麼嚴重的事情，你今天也休假，先回去吧。」李相赫淡淡地說。

金彰東一臉感激涕零的表情。

李相赫的手機突然跳了訊息出來，是金正均要找他。

他正在考慮要不要拒絕，金彰東不知道什麼時候已經走到他旁邊，伸手抱了他一下。

「謝謝老闆，那我走啦！」

金彰東興高采烈地去搭電梯了，腳步輕盈。

李相赫被這個突如其來的擁抱弄得方寸大亂。

金彰東，你到底在想什麼？

8.

金正均很久沒看到李相赫了，相赫一直都很忙，公司業績又好，他實在約不到時間。

當年李相赫和李相浩尋找首輪投資人的時候，是金正均看出了這間小公司的潛力，替他們找到第一批金主。

廣告業界的人都知道，金正均很疼李相赫，對這個默默努力爬上頂端的年輕人視如己出。平時不苟言笑的李相赫，也只有金正均在場的時候會放鬆下來，甚至會露出笑容。

金正均總是跟T1的人說，跟李相赫工作久了，很難不疼他。

「相赫是個好孩子，」正均時常說，「你們要好好照顧他。」

T1眾人對自家董事溺愛自家總裁，已經從無奈望天到習慣了連眼睛都不眨的程度。董事眼裡那個需要人照顧的李相赫，不知道是哪個平行世界的存在，眾人稱之為「正均濾鏡」。

「相赫啊，最近好嗎？有沒有什麼公司裡不能說的事情，都跟我說吧。」

正均溫和地說。

平常李相赫大概就是跟他抱怨客戶講都講不聽、公司員工不知道在嗨什麼很吵鬧等等，很普通的問題，但今天相赫突然陷入了沉默。

「有困擾的事情，」李相赫輕聲說，掐著手指。「但我不知道該怎麼說。」

他只有不安的時候才會這樣。

李相赫是個不喜歡展現情緒波動的人。要讀出他的心思，只能觀察這些細微的小動作。

「人還是公司？」正均決定從大範圍問題問起。

「人。不是公司的事。」李相赫低頭看著手中的茶杯，金黃色的高山茶熱氣氤氳。

正均冷靜地思考了一百種殺去T1興師問罪的方法，但每一種都可能會被相赫罵。

「我猜，不是我認識的人？」

「不是。我不覺得是他的錯－－」相赫講到一半，欲言又止。

正均也是在商場上穿梭很久的老手了，心裡很快有了底。

「是那個送你回家的小帥哥？」正均逗著他說。

「他才沒有你帥，」相赫悶悶地說。

正均再一次覺得他沒白疼李相赫，一邊想著怎麼教訓那個讓相赫不開心的小鬼。

他大概把想法都寫在表情上了，李相赫抱起雙手看著他。

「我不會對他怎樣啦，」正均笑瞇瞇地說，折著手指：「找他聊聊而已。」

李相赫很慢很慢的，跟他說了這個叫金彰東的人的事情。

金正均聽完有種隱約泫然欲泣的感覺。

相赫啊。

那個和人說話時眼神老是不斷閃避、當年募資簡報前緊張到臉色發白的相赫，有喜歡的人了。

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

諸位，現在正均董事在找金彰東，你們有看到他嗎？

什麼！？？？？？？？？

你說什麼！？？？？？？？？

他完蛋了，一定是董欸知道他惹老闆不高興，要拿他包水餃

文友贊你的賭盤賠率真的不用調高個十倍嗎？

「你好，彰東，我是正均。」金正均在李相浩的辦公室逮到了金彰東，和藹地說，和他握手。

李相浩和金正均寒暄了幾句，就把兩個人送進另一間會議室裡。

他的辦公室是中立地帶，不是給金正均身家調查用的。

金彰東對金正均原本的印象，就是那個卡在旋轉門後咆哮的帥氣中年男子，但聊過幾句後，金正均對廣告業界的經驗和知識讓他十分佩服。

「那還真是辛苦你了，」金正均聽完他的工作內容後說：「相赫的要求很高吧？」

金彰東搖搖頭：「那是應該的，我還在努力達成他的標準。」

金正均想了想，從西裝口袋抽出一張名片。

金彰東小心翼翼地接過，發現那是一間餐廳的地址。

「我們今天晚上有個聚餐，你一起來吧？」

「我？」金彰東一臉錯愕。

「就當是見見世面？畢竟是相赫的助理，以後跟他一起出席這種場合的機會蠻多的喔。」金正均笑容滿面地說。

他的笑容不知為何讓金彰東覺得有點可怕，好像不去的話會發生什麼恐怖的事情。

金彰東收下名片，下班之後回家換了更正式的西裝，搭著計程車赴約。

金彰東提早到了餐廳，以為會看到很多和正均一樣年紀的人，可是在聚餐開始之前，他只看到李相赫從那輛一塵不染的BMW上從容地下車。

餐廳領班似乎認識他，迎上前和他交談了幾句。

「彰東，其他人呢？」李相赫問。

「沒有看到其他人。」金彰東困惑地問，「是我記錯時間了嗎？」

李相赫抽出手機打給金正均，正均很快就接起了電話。

「他們不來？」李相赫側頭說，「那我要取消嗎？不用？好吧。」

金彰東在一旁安靜地站著，雙手背在身後。

「其他人臨時有事，不好意思，幫我改成兩個人的晚餐吧。」李相赫對領班說。

「咦？不取消嗎？」金彰東在領班帶位的時候還搞不清楚狀況。

「反正正均董事已經付錢了，」李相赫淡淡地說，「這間牛排很有名。」

金彰東心裡對老闆的忠誠度頓時又上升了好幾倍。

雖然不知道為什麼其他人突然沒有出現，但老闆看起來心情很不錯。

相赫心情好，彰東的心情就好。

9.

進公司之前，金彰東就知道老闆是很厲害的人。他是抱著好好向李相赫學習的心情接受這個Offer的。

辦公室的其他人常用同情的眼光看他－－你要小心，老闆很嚴格、老闆不太笑，你要忍耐－－不過每天跟在老闆身邊，他所看到的李相赫，跟其他人的評價的冷酷無情很不一樣。

金彰東看著專心地把餐巾紙摺成紙鶴的李相赫，想起兩人第一次見面的場景。

他是下午進辦公室的，隨口問李相赫中餐吃了什麼，結果對方愣了幾秒，才慢吞吞地說他忙著開會，忘了。

金彰東把自己帶來的點心整盒拿給他。

工作就是要吃飽了才會有精神，這是金家的家訓。

李相赫猶豫地挑了一個最普通的巧克力餅乾，咬了一小口，接著一邊跟金彰東討論要分配什麼工作給他，一邊毫不客氣地吃了大半盒。

講出來大概會被打死，金彰東霎那間覺得，李相赫吃東西的樣子，很像小時候家裡養的小動物。

原來李相赫也有可愛的一面。

他這個大不敬的想法，在那天下午的會議開始幾分鐘之後就消失殆盡。

李相赫在客戶的比稿競賽上，尖銳的指出對手作品的缺陷，打得對方抬不起頭，這場會只花了預定一半的時間就結束了。

剩下的時間，李相赫拿來跟他仔細解釋報案子的技巧，教他怎麼把對手逼到牆角、不給對方一點反駁的機會。

李相赫是個很會說故事的人，讓那些枯燥的廣告術語鮮活的在語句間充滿了生命力，金彰東聽得入了迷。

其他人問過他：在李相赫身邊，你不害怕嗎？

他知道他跟李相赫的距離很近，近到不像是一般的直屬上司和下屬，但金彰東靠得越近，就越無法放著李相赫一個人不管。李相赫的目光總是陷在一些很複雜的事情裡，以至於他時常忘了關於自己的事，忘了慢下來，金彰東很樂意當那個拉住他的人。

他喜歡李相赫不吝於拍著他的肩膀說「做得好」，喜歡聽李相赫用輕描淡寫的語氣講那些價值連城的大案子，在李相赫身邊的時間，他一直都覺得很開心。

紙鶴的翅膀居然是會動的。李相赫把完成品遞給他，笑得有點得意。

李相赫笑的樣子總會讓彰東不由自主的跟著露出笑容，他的快樂是如此純真又耀眼。

李相赫吃得不多，兩道主菜大多都進了金彰東的盤子。作為交換，金彰東把自己的甜點分了一半給他。

看著幾分鐘之前才說吃不下的人，很有耐心地用小叉子切著裝飾精美的巧克力蛋糕再一口口吃掉，金彰東提醒自己以後要記得李相赫根本長了兩個胃，想吃什麼是看他心情的。

領班過來收盤子的時候無意間提到：「花園才剛裝修好，李總可以去看看。」

李相赫的眼神亮了起來。

花園在餐廳的屋頂，看起來比餐廳本身還大，有著裝飾精緻的玻璃溫室。

金彰東離開家鄉之後，就沒看過這麼專業的花卉溫室了。

「好厲害啊，」他仰頭看著溫室頂端的溫度控制器：「這樣要種玫瑰花也沒有問題吧。」

李相赫很快就找到了種玫瑰的地方，朝金彰東招招手要他過去。

也許是季節不對，花朵都還含著苞，李相赫只能看著花圃前插的說明圖，想像玫瑰盛放的模樣。

「你看，這裡有一朵。」金彰東指著最邊緣的花叢說。

在長滿鋸齒的圓形綠葉中，有一朵艷紅的玫瑰兀自綻放，柔軟的花瓣捲成華麗的漩渦，長莖上滿是黑色的銳利尖刺。

李相赫好奇地想伸手去摸，金彰東連忙攔住他的手：「等一下，這樣會刺到手。」

「要像這樣，」金彰東把周圍的枝葉撥開，掌心護著李相赫的指尖。

玫瑰花瓣摸起來像是冰冷的絲絨，美麗卻沒有溫度，而金彰東寬大的手掌就像暖爐一樣，溫度攀著指尖竄進心底。

兩人的距離從來沒有這麼近過，金彰東的側臉在溫室燈光下稜角分明又帥氣。李相赫伸出手悄悄撥過金彰東染成金色的短髮，在溫室的光線下閃爍光芒，想著要是被發現了就說他的頭髮沾了什麼，但他的撫觸輕如羽毛，金彰東並沒有發現。

兩人繞著溫室漫步，肩膀並著肩膀，腳步像有無聲的默契一樣整齊。如果有樹叢垂到路中間，金彰東都會自動的伸手擋開枝枒，李相赫很想笑他不用這麼紳士。

溫室的末端有池塘造景，步道離池水很近，地上的石磚又硬又滑，李相赫的鞋底不夠止滑，走路的速度一下子慢了下來。

「小心，慢慢走就好。」金彰東伸手拉過他的手腕，細長的指尖牢牢扣著他。

李相赫靠著他走過步道，本來以為金彰東很快會鬆手，沒想到他沒有要放開的意思。

為什麼呢？李相赫凝視著認真跟他講家鄉的花園有多美麗的金彰東。

但他不想把手抽出來。

說不定就算金彰東放開手，他也會牽回去。

「……有機會的話，我可以帶你去。」金彰東一邊走一邊說，「我們開一輛車就好，鄉下的路不寬。」

「喔？你是覬覦我的車吧？」李相赫調侃他。

「我才沒有－－」金彰東急著反駁。

「好啊。」李相赫微笑著說。

「我可以跟你去，彰東。」

李相赫的笑容，在夜色中美得很不真實。

金彰東努力的告訴自己，那都是溫室打光的緣故。

10.

朴辰成靠在辦公桌旁，一邊捲圖紙一邊跟金康熙瞎聊。

金彰東其實是來找文友贊的，四人難得聚首辦公室，成為一道神奇且養眼的風景。

就差兩位見首不見尾的神龍沒到了，辦公室眾人略感可惜，仍然暗中觀察。

「欸，金彰東。」朴辰成的口氣像在說今天天氣真好，「你跟老闆是不是在交往？」

此話一出，辦公室咳嗽聲四起。

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

我的老天鵝誰去把朴辰成的嘴巴縫起來！！！！！！！！！？？？？？？

還好吧這哪有什麼

他白癡嗎老闆剛出電梯啊！！！！

就在辦公室門外面！！！！！！！！！！！！

但是可以縫他嘴的只有李相浩 然後李相浩在老闆旁邊耶 RIP everyone

我後面的儲藏室門可以通到隔壁公司去，想密室逃脫的請自便

金康熙還來不及跟文友贊一起戰術咳嗽，好青年彰東就敬責地回覆這個八卦：「我沒有啊？」

一個只要耳朵沒聾全辦公室的人都能聽到的音量。

流言不攻自破－－才怪，金康熙目睹李相浩從轉角冒出來，快步走向朴辰成，不帶感情地說：「辰成，你待會有會要開。」

秘書長的腦袋正高速運轉。現在要掐死行銷總監已經來不及了，李相浩嘗試挽救現場，他要是剪錯炸彈引線大家全都要死無全屍！

「為什麼你會這樣想啊？」金彰東還在天真的追問，渾然不知自己踩在多大的地雷上。

雪上加霜的是，朴辰成反常地沒有學會閉嘴：「相浩你難得記錯耶，今天的會都結束啦。」

炸彈自己扯斷線爆炸了，半點猶豫都沒有。

李相浩的人生中難得出現了選擇危機，他不知道要掐死男朋友好，還是敲暈老闆好。

他決定走第三條路，放生這群人。

李相赫踏進辦公室時，文友贊覺得那雙漆亮的皮鞋反射出的光芒尖銳得能砍下金彰東的頭顱。

辦公室瞬間陷入一片死寂。所有人的眼睛都放在螢幕上不敢輕舉妄動，實際上注意力卻被拉成一條線，繫在握有他們生殺大權的老闆手裡。

「彰東。」

李相赫一句話、一個眼神，金彰東就小跑步著跟上他，一起回到總裁辦公室去了。

全辦公室的人默默盯著大門緊閉的總裁室，彷彿看見了世界末日。

「……康熙……」文友贊努力堆滿職業微笑，極其小聲地說，「我要寫辭職信，現在馬上就要。」

「不准走，」金康熙不為所動的丟給他一堆要配圖的稿子，「你死都要跟我在一起。」

金彰東剛關上門，李相赫沒有溫度的聲音從背後傳來：「為什麼你說我們沒有在交往？」

金彰東回過頭，李相赫抱著雙手靠在牆上，表情冷靜又疏離。

金彰東略為遲疑地說：「……可是，真的沒有啊？」

話才剛說出口，金彰東馬上就後悔了。

李相赫仍然冷淡地盯著他看，但眼神流露著沒說出口的失望，讓彰東的心底陣陣刺痛起來。

「金彰東。」李相赫深深地看了他一眼，「那我們是什麼？」

金彰東答不上來，思緒一片混亂。李相赫經過他身邊，幾乎和他擦身而過，有那麼一瞬間，金彰東反射性地伸出手想拉住他。

可是，他沒有能留下李相赫的答案。

他只能眼睜睜的看著李相赫獨自離去。

11.

金彰東出辦公室時，李相浩就站在外頭。

他終於學乖了，這次選擇詢問待在李相赫身邊最久的人：「相浩，我該怎麼道歉才好？」

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

很簡單，你去跟老闆交往

快交往啦

金彰東你快跟老闆交往！！！！！不然你就是渣男！！！！

媽的，他要是欺負李總，我絕對把他做成消波塊

Holy shit你有看到他的BMW甩尾出停車場嗎？開超快的……

誰去拿朴辰成的手機打給老闆 確認一下他好不好 拜託

好想給老闆秀秀QQ

李相浩忍住秒答「跟他交往」的慾望，轉而對身邊的人開口：「朴辰成。」

「你今天不解決這件事情，就不要進家門。」金彰東看見相浩冷著臉說，「或者你去跟相赫下跪道歉，兩個選一個。」

秘書長說放生就真的放生，讓行銷總監好自為之，頭也不回地走了。

「我載你去跟老闆道歉。」不想露宿街頭的朴辰成抓住金彰東的手臂，說完便十萬火急地跑了起來。

金彰東也跑了起來。

犯錯的是他，讓李相赫難過的也是他。所以他得快點回到李相赫身邊去，他不能什麼都不做，只等著解答自己出現。這一次，即使李相赫不肯告訴他，即使要試很多次才能找到答案，他都願意。

「彰東，聽我說。」文友贊突然在停車場門外冒出來攔住他，「你等一下遇到什麼問題都回答『是』就好了，知道嗎？」

金彰東胡亂點頭就跑走了，文友贊對他充滿信心。

「安啦，他那麼聰明，一定會懂的。」文友贊對跟著他一起跑下來，還喘不過氣的金康熙說。

朴辰成用這輩子最快的速度催動自己的保時捷，跑車在商業區繁忙的道路上驚險地穿梭，上了交流道便一路急騁，直驅李相赫位在郊區的豪宅。

金彰東下車之後，朴辰成搖下車窗叫住他。

「你就照友贊說的做就好。」朴辰成此刻誠摯地希望總裁助理跟總裁瞬間和好，「等一下跟老闆說開了以後，記得請老闆打電話，叫相浩幫我開門。」

否則他要無家可歸了。

金彰東這肩負著重責大任的男人，非常可靠地點點頭，拉好不太皺褶的衣領和鎏金繡線的袖口，義無反顧地向豪宅大門走去。

然而這次沒有管家出來接車寒暄了，於是他在門口就遇到了困難。

要怎麼開門？顯然豪宅大門都沒有在裝門鈴的，至少金彰東的視線裡看不到任何疑似門鈴的物體。

直接打電話給老闆？怎麼想都很不實際，想必李相赫不會接他的電話，說不定看到來電通知更氣惱，直接封鎖他。

「先生？請問你有什麼事情嗎？」像是退伍特種部隊的豪宅保全從大門旁的警衛室探出頭來，面帶警戒地看著他，「沒有預約不能進來喔。」

「我，呃，我是……」

我是李相赫的誰？

話語在金彰東腦子裡滾了一圈才組裝完成，他差點咬掉自己的舌頭：「我是李相赫先生的助理，我有急事找他。」

「你是他助理？你沒他電話號碼嗎？不能直接連絡他？」保全緊蹙著眉頭，金彰東在他眼裡的可疑指數直線上升，「我沒有接到通知，請你離開。」

金彰東手心冒汗，握緊拳頭又放鬆：「不好意思，我現在連絡不到他，可不可以請您轉……」

保全手中扣著有線電話，語氣不善：「先生，如果你再不離開，我就報警。」

「我……」

對峙忽然被響亮的鈴聲打斷，保全接起電話，不忘警惕地盯著金彰東。

金彰東聽不見他說了什麼，但是大門唰地一聲，在他面前自動敞開。保全掛掉電話，對他努了努下頷，示意他進去。

金彰東沒有多想就悶頭走了進去，才走幾步就緩緩停下動作。

李相赫就站在他面前。

與平時冷靜自持的模樣不同，眼前的李相赫頭髮微亂，襯衫解開了最上頭兩顆扣子，披著深藍色的針織長外套。

「你來幹嘛？」李相赫淡淡地問。

金彰東愣愣地說：「我來道歉，還有……」

「上來說。」

李相赫不等他說完就轉身朝電梯走，金彰東再一次跨大步伐，奔跑了起來。

12.

李相赫關上大門，刷過磁卡，電子鎖在金彰東眼前一道道鎖上，沒有他的允許，誰都無法通過這扇門。

金彰東不自覺地吞口水，發現今天如果沒有解決這件事，他大概就不用回家了。

「彰東。」李相赫抱著雙手，靠在厚重的黑色大門上，表情依然平靜，但深暗的雙眼彷彿醞釀著風暴。

「我有問題問你，認真回答我。」

他還來不及開口，李相赫接著說：「想清楚再回答我。」

金彰東順從地點點頭，深吸一口氣回答：「好。」

「你喜歡我嗎？」

李相赫往前走了一步，看著金彰東的眼睛，他在這道直率的視線底下無所遁形。

金彰東的心跳得好快，即使在最終面試也沒這麼緊張過，只因為他眼前站著李相赫。

他們牽過手，在夜色溫柔的花園中漫步，他們在辦公室裡望著彼此，專注地低聲交談的時候，沒有人能闖進兩人的世界裡。

他一直以為李相赫不會讓他牽的，李相赫不喜歡依賴其他人。

可是李相赫不僅沒把手抽走，他還答應了金彰東一起去旅行。早在那個時候，他就應該告訴李相赫這個問題的答案，都是李相赫的笑容太美好， 他一時怔忡的忘了開口。

金彰東抬起頭，穩穩地告訴李相赫：「是。」

李相赫逐步縮短他們之間的距離，腳步隱約快了那麼一點。

金彰東知道他離解答越來越近了。

「你知道我喜歡你嗎？」

金彰東的呼吸屏在喉間，李相赫的指尖悄悄搭上他的肩膀，日落前最後的餘暉點亮他淺褐色的雙瞳，眼底交織的色彩閃爍光芒，彷彿水面下的火焰。

這是李相赫的告白。即使把自己的心完全交給金彰東，他的聲音依舊平靜、坦誠又無懼，金彰東抬手牢牢握住李相赫的手掌，很暖，兩人的手指自然而然的交扣在一起，掌心對著掌心。

「我知道，」金彰東的聲音有點發顫，他不禁笑了出來，「我現在知道了。」

李相赫的嘴角泛起笑意，金彰東現在只想吻他。他伸手環過李相赫的腰，李相赫也不閃躲，停下腳步，讓金彰東抱住自己，目光未曾動搖過。

他的最後一個問題，幾乎是貼在金彰東唇上問的：「我們交往吧，彰東？」

金彰東的回答沉沒在他們的吻裡，但沒有人在乎，兩人急切的擁吻在一起，彰東的手還安安分分擺在相赫的腰上，相赫卻不滿足於此，左手壓住彰東的頭加深吻的力度，右手拉住彰東的西裝外套向外扯，金彰東主動脫掉自己的外套，李相赫忽然停止這個激烈的吻。

他皙長的食指抵住彰東濕潤的唇瓣，金彰東能感覺到他的鼻息。

李相赫抓著金彰東寬大的手掌，抵上自己的肩膀，帶著他的手脫掉針織長外套，接著是白襯衫的鈕扣。

撫摸很輕柔，但是金彰東每多觸碰李相赫一分，兩人的喘息便加重一分。襯衫很薄，彰東幾乎能感覺到相赫的體溫，惹得他喉嚨乾渴。

白色的衣料一下子就滑落李相赫光裸的肩頭，金彰東屏息看著眼前的光景。

相赫雙手攬住彰東的脖子，全身的重量落在彰東身上，一步一步向前走，推著他緩緩後退，最後跌坐在沙發上。

李相赫跨坐在金彰東身上，俯身一手壓著彰東的肩膀，一手解開他的襯衫鈕釦。金彰東感覺時間被無限延長，所有知覺都集中在李相赫的身上，還有他們身體緊貼的地方。

李相赫仔仔細細地描摹著金彰東的身體，細碎的吻落在赤裸的肌膚上，彰東能看見光線在他睫毛上篩下的陰影，他垂落的視線帶著灼燒一般的熱度。

金彰東握住李相赫壓著他肩膀的手，輕吻手腕內側細白的皮膚。他窺著相赫微微泛起潮紅的胸膛，想翻身把他壓在身下。金彰東撐起身體，不忘護住相赫的頭，卻一時沒注意沙發旁邊就是堅硬的大理石桌。

李相赫躺下同時聽見一聲「碰」，金彰東皺眉了一瞬，又恢復無事的模樣。

「怎麼了？」李相赫喘息著問，彰東的掌心刻意的沿著他的胸口往下摸去。

金彰東埋進相赫的脖頸，張口就咬，聲音模模糊糊的：「撞到腳了，明天不能走路怎麼辦？」

李相赫悶哼，帶著凌亂的氣息，在金彰東的耳際親吻：「你走不動？沒關係。」

「我會把你關在這裡，你一整天都只能跟我待在一起。」

李相赫的聲音不像在開玩笑，金彰東抬起臉，湊近眼裡含笑地望著他的李相赫，兩人的鼻尖輕輕觸碰。

「好。」

13.

李相赫隔天請了假，沒有出現在公司。

T1全公司吵得跟菜市場一樣，所有人都在猜測除了年假從不缺勤的老闆到底去了哪裡，是終於被客戶煩到翹班了，還是忙到生病吊點滴？

李相浩早上穿過辦公室就聽到將近五種不同的版本，他只想趕快躲進秘書室裡靜一靜。

偏偏他走到一半的時候，金彰東從另一個方向的入口出現，準時打卡跨進大門。

金彰東居然沒有請假！

文友贊打開賭盤記帳軟體，平靜地宣布：「賭輸的一人五百，請交錢。」

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

欸會計部 你們隔壁會議室有沒有人

沒有啊怎麼了？

行銷部門的成員訓練有素的迅速分成三組，一組佔住會議室，一組不由分說架了金彰東過來，最後一組站在大門口隨時留意老闆有沒有突然出現。

「彰東，你昨天不是去找老闆了？」

金彰東被一大群人包圍著，表情十分鎮定，不愧是每天跟著李相赫的助理，這種場面對他來說小菜一碟。

「昨天？我去找老闆道歉，然後就自己叫計程車回家了。」金彰東思考了一下，給的回答中規中矩。「我沒聯絡到他，不知道他今天為什麼請假。」

與此同時李相浩低聲問朴辰成：「你不覺得他衣服比較緊？那是相赫的尺寸吧？」

李相浩前一天晚上還是放朴辰成進家門了，因為想也知道不會有人打電話給他。

朴辰成聳聳肩：「他一進辦公室我就看出來了。」

又不怕死地補一句：「我今天好像也穿到你的衣服。」

李相浩狠狠的肘擊了他的肋骨，金彰東趁著所有人的注意力被朴辰成的尖叫引開，悄悄溜走了。

行銷部眾人不可能就這樣放棄。他們仗著辦公室就在總裁室外面的地利之便，情報來源比其他部門多太多了。

例如現在。

李相赫隔了一天才進辦公室，整個人看起來沒什麼不一樣，唯恐天下不亂的行銷部成員立刻找藉口讓金彰東去同一個方向的儲藏室拿東西。

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

行銷部你們是活得不耐煩了嗎！？？？

沒有啊，我們只是在尋找唯一的真相

真相只有一個，就是朴辰成也往那個方向走了

幹。

誰去跟金康熙拿一疊空白辭職信來寫？

李相赫先看見了轉過走廊的金彰東，他只是微微點個頭，兩人就錯開了。

眾人失望之餘，朴辰成一個緊急剎車差點撞上金彰東，李相浩還正好跟在他後面。

所有人的目光都聚焦在朴辰成身上。

他今天其實也穿得很帥，但沒人在意他的衣服。

全天下都知道，朴辰成是個很喜歡受到注目的幼稚成年人。

問題是他有時候為了吸引注目，會作出一些恐怖的事情。

例如現在。

「欸金彰東，」朴辰成猛拍了一下金彰東的肩膀：「所以你到底有沒有在跟老闆交往啊？」

李相赫慢慢地停下腳步，慢慢地回頭看向他們。

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

喔喔喔同樣的場景再來一次！！！！

老闆就在旁邊！金同學知道這一點吧！！！！

……行銷部你們是死到臨頭所以都瘋了嗎

他們瘋掉很久了 你現在才發現嗎

朴辰成根本沒有學乖！李相浩崩潰地想。

這題送分題啊！金康熙想。

我教過他了，他一定會答對啦。文友贊想。

當事人金彰東冷靜地看著朴辰成。

「這件事很重要嗎？」他突然問。

「欸？」朴辰成的氣勢瞬間減了不少。

「相浩說你們等一下要先看會議資料，我有印一些在這裡了。」金彰東不知何時手上變出了一大疊文件，乾淨俐落地壓在朴辰成手上。

「喔對喔！掰掰。」工作狂敲了一下頭，馬上衝回位置看文件去了。

T1 Skype群組aka沒有頭頭的八卦集散地：

金彰東…居然已經學會迴避問題了！？？？？？？？？？？

成長速度也太驚人了吧，他進來才多久！？

欸，他每天跟著李相赫去開會耶，這種程度還好吧

等一下，這傢伙是鬼吧，工作都有好好做，剩餘時間還可以把到老闆…………….

幹，以前大家使出渾身解數老闆也一年難得笑一次，現在這小子直接整碗捧走，幹幹幹近水樓台不是這樣用的

神明是不公平的！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

眾人就在一連串的感慨、意義不明的哀號和一點八卦的失望中回歸工作崗位，沒有人發現金彰東和李相赫飛快地交換了一個眼神。

李相赫一整天的心情都相當愉快。

下午的時候，金彰東抱著一疊會議資料進了總裁辦公室，看見李相赫吃著他新買的巧克力餅乾，一邊看資料。他剛放下厚厚的資料，正要轉身向李相赫報告，卻被不知何時站在身後的李相赫扯住領帶，要他看著自己。

「我們有沒有交往？」

李相赫直直盯著金彰東的眼睛問，眉眼含著狡黠的笑意。

金彰東知道比起言語，這個問題有更好的回法。

他左手握住李相赫抓著他領帶的手腕，慢慢地靠近李相赫，伸出右手抵著牆壁，把他困在自己和牆壁之間。

李相赫沒有躲閃，閉上雙眼，輕輕回應金彰東的吻。

－台灣霸總辦公室．正文完－


End file.
